


[Fanvid]Iron

by Virgil (Alucard1771)



Series: 【真探-True Detective-Fanvid集】 [4]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Canon Era, Fanvid, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《Iron》- 真探True Detective - Fanvid</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid]Iron

# 《Iron》- 真探True Detective - Fanvid

 

Bilibili在线：<http://www.bilibili.com/video/av3918498/>

 

自制 BGM：《[Iron](http://music.163.com/#/song?id=19781724)》-Woodkid

第三次使用FCPX，剪得还是很渣

不过主要目的是试一些陌生的效果

节奏和条理还是硬伤 剪了很久但是很多地方还是不满意

改了一下结尾的错误，叠图叠太多效果乱试一通，所以大概会很乱。。。

看的时候请把屏幕调最亮！！！！！

【我真的剪不了这首歌 最近不太顺心，下次争取更有耐性地选片段。。。

【PS: Marty对不起，真的是剪着剪着就发现变成Rust居多了【He's...irresistible.

 

 


End file.
